One meeting one chance
by HitomiDove
Summary: "I don't have dreams." I said. My Neo blue gray eyes sparkling in the sun light as my expressionless eyes bore into my teammates. "Monsters have no need for such."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in this Anime/Manga unless stated otherwise. However. The main character Hitomi is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Monster(s)<strong>

I was known throughout the entire ninja nation from the day I was born. My silky dreamy silver hair that already hung to my back in thick strands and Neo circled blue gray eyes stared upwards into my mothers face knowingly as her shaking hands cradled me near her bosom. My pink doll lips and bronzed tan skin were strange to the villagers as none had such skin or looks similar to mine. My pointy elven ears twitched with the noise surrounding me. My mother and everyone that witnessed claims my eyes faded into white as my screams pierced through the Sand leaf village.

And because of my looks, as foolish as this sounds I was called a _monster_. A monster, I mean. Who on earth can call a infant a monster? I think the only person who understood me most was the _real monster_.

But I knew better to think this, in my mind, and I speak from experience, knew that the _real monster_ was actually a quiet boy with flaming red hair and a tired pained face. I'm still not sure if anyone believes me when I say that I helped him. Sorta.

It happened many years ago. My mother and father was off on a secret rank A mission leaving me home to take care of myself.

_I'm six. _I had mumbled folding my thin arms across my already maturing breast. _I'll be fine just by myself._

If I can remember correctly, I was sitting underneath a large tree with enough shadows to hide me from the glances I often received. I think I had fallen asleep there because one moment the birds were flocking towards Heaven and next a young boy with red hair was staring at a ball that had rolled towards his feet. His face lit up in what I assume was hope as he stared from the ball towards the group of children that was playing with it.

Looking away I tried to ignore this painful sight and how lucky the little boy was. They would let him play, because he was _one of them_. Many days my fist had slammed into those kids button noses knocking them flat on their butts. As I fought them, more would come till I was forced to run home with them following behind me stones and other items nearly missing me.

Anyway, while I was thinking about the past, I was interrupted by a almost silent cry. It was more of a sniffle than a cry. I turned my head back to investigate (Okay. I'm just being nosy here). I turned my head just in time to witness almost all of the kids punching and kicking at the red-haired boy who could only crouch and protect his head with his tiny arms from receiving any damage.

Being stronger than all of those kids - even the ones older than me - I stood up grabbing the large wooden stick I carried with me for protection. I told myself I would only use it unless absolute necessary but I couldn't just stand by and watch that poor kid get his ass kicked.

"Hey you little pieces of shit!" I barked lifting the stick over my shoulder walking over towards them and standing in front of the kid who now had his eyes squeezed shut and palms pressed against the sides of his head. Taking a quick glance at him from behind me I noticed he didn't have a single bruise.

Just as I was about the speak the red haired child spoke in a distressed voice. "Get...away from me."

The group of kids circled around us and I sighed loudly. I _really _didn't feel like this today. Just as I was about to raise my fingers in a jutsu the kid behind me roared. I watched as sand shot from all directions from the strange little boy and circled around everyone but me and him.

The screams of pain from the kids and then silence terrified me as the boy behind me who had just killed at least five kids brought shaking hands in front of his face, eyes wide and confused.

"Wha...what have I done?"

When the news lady came on later that day, a picture of the boy with red hair crouching with sand coming out of the strange brown box thing on his back and me getting ready to unleash a jutsu. Across our picture was the word Monsters capitalized in red bold letters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first Naruto fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Soulstealer55 -** Thank you for my lovely ~ and first review ever! This chapter is dedicated to you. Also. Do you watch Inuyasha? The "Soul Stealer" kinda stumped me ; - o

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this?" My mother hand is pressed firmly against her hip as the other hand points towards the television where the stupid image of <em>Gaara<em> and I remain in the same position. The same stupid women talks, repeating the same stupid lies.

"I was just helping him," I murmured, staring innocently into her tired eyes. "They were beating Gaara up."

"What is the meaning of this _Hitomi_?" She repeated, the hand at her hip tightening into a fist as she practically hissed out my name. I stepped backwards; if theirs one thing you don't know. You never ever piss off the top ranked Ninja in the Sand Village.

"I couldn't just stand their!"

"And so - you helped him kill those innocent kids?"

Lowering my eyes from her face and towards the wooden floor my face flushed in anger.

"I didn't do anything."

Whether she believed me or not in the blink of an eye she was gripping my shoulders hard and shaking me back and forward. "You are too never be near that _Monster_ again Hitomi!"

"Monster?"

"Do you hear me?"

"But Mot-"

"No Hitomi!"

Wrenching myself away from her, I focused hard eyes on her before storming into my room after mumbling a question that we had hid from so long but desperately wanted to know.

"Who's the real monster mother? Gaara or Hitomi?"

* * *

><p>On my seventh birthday my father was murdered in cold blood. He and several other ninjas of the Sand leaf village had been staked to <em>my<em> tree with the letter M painted on their disfigured bodies. During the funeral the whispering and rumors had begun while I could only hold onto the moon flower he had given me the night before.

_"Who could have done such a thing?"_

_"Only a monster could have done such a crime..."_

"Monster."

And than the chanting began. My mother did nothing to tell them that I had been home celebrating my birthday the night before. Instead the firm grip on my hand had loosened and I watched as she vanished into the angry faces of the crowd. And with this I could feel my sanity slipping.

* * *

><p>"Here I come!" I squealed, teasing my hair till it stood all over my head and baring my fangs. Shaking my head in a crazed manner, I declared "The monster has risen!"<p>

In three weeks and four days I would be eight years old, and with each year I was hated even more. But I didn't care.

"Stop it Ae Cha," Yumi screamed, as her group of friends kicked sand at me. "Besides - you were already a monster."

"Oh yeah?" I smirked. "Who told you? Those kids Gaara and I killed?"

"We knew it!" Her tone carried the illusion that she wasn't afraid but I could sense otherwise.

"Anyways," I said matter of fact brushing back my silky strands as I stepped closer to them. "I'm not and neither is Gaara a monster. You just kicked sand on me and I didn't do anything. Do you really think monsters are that nice?"

The smirk on my face broke out into a full blown grin. Not satisfied Yumi shook shook her head pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Monsters are sly. I bet your plotting now."

"Just like you and Gaara did those kids. I mean, you two live miles away from each other and yet you two were both their." Aya added, her raven jet hair bouncing around. "You two are monsters. Admit it."

"Yeah," said Ryo. "I bet you two know all about those missing kids on the walls."

"That's not something to joke about, Ryo" I murmured. "Unless you want to be on that wall as well."

"No, he's right," Yumi said, calling attention back to herself as usual. "How did you kill the kids?"

"Did you eat them?" Aya retorted.

Twirling my twenty eight inch hair I nodded in confirmation watching everyone's eyes widen in awe than fear.

"Yup. Ate them like chicken."

Yumi and her group left, but it didn't bother me at all. I was used to the pain of being alone. I knew telling them this would only make things harder on me, but I didn't care.

After all. As long as they acknowledged my existence. I didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it ^o^  
>If you would like anything to happen in this storyideas than tell me!**

**Gaarathemonsterofthesand16- Your such a doll! I like my character also! I think people need to understand Gaara more t_t**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three:<strong>

"You all must study like your fellow student here Hitomi Nakamura"

My chin rested on my entwined hands as I stared at my sensei in front of me. The laughter and comments soon followed shortly after he said this, and it was getting old pretty quick.

Standing up and walking over to accept the headband I turned towards my old classmates and flashed them a smile. More snarl than smile - but one none the less.

"I love you all."

Everyone found it ironic that in good and bad situations that I said this. Probably because I was this so called monster that loved eating them. Bowing and instructing him to Tye the headband around my neck I gave everyone a final smile and began to depart.

"Hitomi Nakamura"

"Yah. Sensei?"

"Hitomi Nakamura" He said again, giving me what I assumed was a look of pity. "This is your final chance. To prove them wrong."

"Eh?" I looked at him not understanding and than to my classmates.

"If you leave this room in this manner, they'll think your a monster forever," he repeated. "If you can convince them. Than may..."

He didn't say it, because I didn't give him the opportunity. I didn't want to hear it.

"It's to late Sensei..." Glancing at each of my classmates with cold tired eyes I shook my head. "I don't care what anyone thinks any longer."

He and several others looked stunned but said nothing.

"Tomorrow you will be assigned to a team; Is their anything you would like to say to them?"

"Hai, Sensei," I responded.

"Well...speak now."

"Ah. Well. . ." I sighed and thought for a moment. Might as well start with the basics. "Hello! My name is Hitomi Na-"

* * *

><p><em>"Ae Cha you are such a baka!"<em>

I don't think no one even blinked or smiled when I finished, but he did, I saw the corner of his lips twitch and the way his eyes bore into mine. Several other fan girls of his noted and turned to glare at me with such rage I felt docile. I don't think Takashi knew that he had just made things worse for me, but he did. And I should hate him for that. I knew me hating him didn't matter, I was the puppet and he the prince. Besides, I hated everybody. I had faked cool and slowly walked out the room until I was alone in the hallways and made a dash for the top of the school building. I would always stand up here and scream my dreams and revenge to the world. A random old lady that always seemed to be there, would look up and try to spray me with her equally random garden hose. But that didn't matter too me while I was here. I was on top of the world and they were below.

_Like all should._

I rolled my eyes. I kinda sorta have a split personality I guess. That's the only way I can prove I am not insane and has an actual talking person...or thing inside of me. Like Naruto Uzamaki.

Which reminds me. Naruto Uzamaki. I've heard many frightening things about this kid. He had the spirit of the infamous Nine Tailed fox sealed into him by his own father! Talk about bullshit! What is he to screw around with that child's fate? People like him make me so ashamed! Oh! I hate his guts! I told my mother this and she stared at me with this strange look and said.

"That kid Hitomi. Is a monster. Don't you make him your business," She nodded her head as if what she said was genius. "Besides, everything happens for a reason."

I rolled my eyes at this. At her. At everything and at God for letting this happen in the first place.

I was sick of hearing about fate and the laws of the universe. Most of all. I was getting sick of the word "Monster" Every time I heard it I felt as if I would explode into a million pieces, reincarnate into a real blood thirsty monster and kill everyone in the world. Everyone except. Me. Gaara. And Naruto.

Me...Gaara...and Naruto.

_That actually sounds alright._

For the first time I had to agree with whatever that was talking inside my body. A place with only us three would be my Utopia.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry my chapters are so short! If I write down to much in one chapter, I'll quickly lose interest.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it ^o^  
>If you would like anything to happen in this storyideas than tell me!**

**I will describe the characters appearance on the bottom of the page!**

**Chapter four:**

* * *

><p>"Lying is a sin Hitomi."<p>

I want to remind her that my very existence is a sin. And thus me sinning is just like her praying. Pointless but totally fulfilling.

Okay I'm not really a 'sin'. I just like to think that I'm some higher evil spiritual beings daughter. Besides, when you look like me, and have these advanced senses then it's not hard to pretend you are one.

It makes me feel all alive and bubbly inside. The fact that I was put here for a destructive purpose. I've been thinking this way since I could process a thought. And besides it didn't help that the person inside of me constantly whined about needing blood and some other shit.

"Do you want people to hate you?"

I twirl a single strand of my 32 inch hair that is becoming more of a teal color as time passes and shrugs the smirk already stretching at my skin.

"It's like this," I mumble tugging at the helpless strand till it separates from the rest of my hair and falls towards the ground. "If my own mother can't love me. Than who can?"

* * *

><p>"Let's begin with introductions," Masaaki Sensei says as Takashi, Orochi and I sit basking in his perfections. "Anyone?"<p>

We don't raise our hands and so Masaaki Sensei only shrugs and begins talking about himself.

"Well. I am your sensei Masaaki," Orochi opens his mouth to say something smart but our sensei glares at him long and hard before he clears his throat and continues. "I am thirty two years old." My mouth opens at this. He doesn't look a day over twenty one! "I enjoy reading, working out..." My eyes draw to his muscled chest and I can only sigh and wish I'm older. "-And I am gay."

_Fuck_

Yes. Fuck is right.

Orochi eyes practically pop out of his head and Takashi grins casting me a look as if saying 'Competition gone. You're all mine.'

"You mean. My sensei is a faggot?" Orochi shrieks. Both Takashi and my mouth drops open...again and our sensei only chuckles flashing us a girlish smile and runs a milky perfect hand through his almost white waist length equally perfect hair.

* * *

><p>"Over here Hitomi!" Orochi waves at me grinning from one of the hundred ramen shops. Everyone stops to stare at someone actually addressing me in public. I smile and run over towards him waving back.<p>

"Whaatt? I say immediately in Heaven from the aura of the shop.

Orochi cocked an knowing eyebrow at me, smirks and offers me his bowl and a chop stick.

"We can share." Orochi says waving his arms as if telling me not to say anything.

I try not to smile, but my lips twitches anyways as I dig my chopsticks into the bowl and begins slowly eating it. Orochi and I taking turns between our servings.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

This takes him off guard and he scratches at the back of his head grinning. "To be honest," he says slurping a good deal of the noodles up. I scowl. "I think your pretty cool."

I look down my appetite already fading. "Don't lie Orochi. If this is a dare between you and your friends, I won't be mad."

"Whaaaaaaat?" He all but shouted making our nosy crowd jump startled. "We're teammates!"

"Ah...so that's the reason." I say, ignoring the unfamiliar feeling in my stomach.

He shakes his head, his shoulder length black spiky hair bouncing as his upside down cross earrings twirl. "Us becoming teammates finally gave me a excuse to approach you. I really meant it when I said I think your cool."

I smiled shyly. "So why'd you do that? When sensei said he was gay?"

Orochi's grin spread across his face, and in that ramen shop. Surrounded by my villagers that have always hated me. I made my very first friend.

* * *

><p>AN: This was fun! I'm trying to bring out the groups attitude/personality a little!

**Characters: This group is bad ass ;)**

Masaaki Sensei.

Hair: 35 inch white hair. Usually wears in two pigtails  
>Eye color: Black with bright brown.<p>

Height: 6'3  
>Size: Skinny.<p>

Outfit: White v neck underneath shirt. Black long sleeved open shirt.

Has a triple necklace with a heart, pearl and key on it.

Black skinny jeans and the traditional ninja sandals.

**Takashi (Exact clone of Kakashi)**

Hair: Gray almost silver spiky upward hair.

Eye color: Hazel

Height: 5'8

Outfit: Wears the same thing as Kakashi / right down to his headband covering his right eye.

**Orochi:**

Hair: Black shoulder length spiky hair.

Eye color: Amber.

Height: 5'8

Outfit:  
>Wears a red bandana around his head with a silver cap placed over it.<p>

A open brown leather jacket with nothing underneath.

Black loose fit pants and the traditional ninja sandals.

Wears a leather wristband and a golden chain around his neck.

**Hitomi:**

Hair: 52 inch Silver hair with several teal highlights.

Eye color: Neo Gray Blue.

Height: 5'2

Outfit: Black sleeveless thigh length dress with lace at the bottom. Black metal shorts

underneath with attached black garters. Black furry leg warmers and 2 inch demoniac boots

to give her height (5'4) Wears a spiky collar around her neck.

Piercings: 14.3mm Gauge in both elven ears. Industrial piercing in right ear. Bridge nose piercing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Weee! I'm having soo much fun everyone!

* * *

><p><em>Human villagers wonder where my monster lies.<em>

_Or is it me that they look at before their eyes?  
>But when I start to tell them I don't know what they mean.<em>

_They raise their voices, say I'm telling lies._

_I say,_

_If I was a monster. You'll be dead already._

_If I was a monster. Your head would be staked to my favorite tree._

_If I was a monster. A nation of heads would bow before me._

_If I was a monster. The world would suffer with a pain to great._

_But I'm not a monster.  
>At least not yet.<em>

_For the time being._

_I'm just me._

* * *

><p><em>- Hitomi Nakamura (Written by me when I was in middle school! Totally suits this story!)<em>

"Okay gaiz. Be prepared," Masaaki Sensei giggled joyfully. "We have been accepted for the Chunin Exams!"

"All right!" Orochi screamed pumping his tanned fist into the air and doing a mock victory dance. Takashi and I pretended to ignore him as we focused our attention onto our totally gay Sensei.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked slightly worried. "Orochi and Takashi isn't prepared for the Chunin Exams yet."

"Yah!" Orochi barked pointing a long index finger at me. "I'm going to rule these lands someday. How can you be so cruel to me?"

Masaaki Sensei laughed. Takashi rolled his eyes and snickered. "For someone who barges in without even thinking. How could you possibly be our leader?"

"Oi. What about that Gaara kid?" Orochi murmured eyes widening. "What is he's their?"

My eyes lightened in hope as I clasped my hands together smiling. "Oh I hope so!" I whispered out loud without even noticing sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck as I stuttered out a excuse. "I...I mean. I..wo...won't to see how s..str...strong he is!"

Takashi raised a brow eyes slightly narrowing into my reddening face. "Why are you blushing Omi?" He said in a voice heavier than usual and the embarrassing nickname he labeled me awhile back.

"I am not blushing!'

Masaaki Sensei stood before me eyes just as wide as he tilted his head to the side one of his pigtails almost touching the dirt. "Yesss you are!" He giggled.

"Eheh," I said nervously trying to avoid this topic. "Orochi! Do you really plan to become the ruler of this village?"

The jonin nodded and begin to tell me just what he planned to do first. But all I could think about was Gaara. I hadn't seen him in years...

"Gaara is a monster Hitomi. I'll protect you." Takashi whispered in my ear as he draped one of his arms around my neck as I blushed prettily.

Nodding and clinging to Takashi I smiled burying my face into his chest. "Of course you will Takashi."

_Over. My. Dead. Body._

* * *

><p>AN: Oooh. Takashi? Hitomi? A thing? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: When I type like _this_ it means Hitomi is inside of herself talking to the Dog demon inside of her. Like Naruto with the fox. Kay? :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six:<strong>

"Rise and shine sweet pea." Masaaki Sensei cried, already running a brush through my hair. I whined whipping out a arm to smack him, only to have it press against something wet and sticky. My eyes snapped open at this and met Masaaki Sensei who was bent on his knees and frowning at me as my hand touched his now ruined lipstick.

I moaned closing my eyes as my sensei shrieked and whined about how long it took to make his lips look like that.

"Yah!" Orochi shoved a squealing Masaaki Sensei aside and gripped my shoulders shaking my lifeless shoulders. "We have enrollment today!"

_Ding_

I sat up quickly pushing Orochi off of me and rushing over towards my bag of clothing and makeup

"Gah! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

_I can't look ugly in front of Gaara-Sama! Not after all these years!_

"We're running late already. We'll sign you up if you aren't their. Aight?"

Breathing somewhat normally again, I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Orochi. And sorry about that Masaaki Sensei"

"You owe me that cute skirt you brought awhile back. The super short lacy one." My sensei informed me as I rubbed my right eye yawning. Orochi rolled his eyes but we were used to it now. In fact. If Masaaki Sensei went straight I think we'd have a harder time accepting that.

_He'll purr all over you. Gaara that is._

_"Shut it Usagi. I can't have you distracting me."_

Cocking my head to the side I brought up my perfectly painted crimson fingernails to the light inspecting them and then my toes. My lips were plump and extremely red. The gentle strokes of blush and bronze all over my body made my skin practically glow. My 52 inch hair was pulled up into a topknot with my usually curly bangs were straightened and lay flat against my face (China doll style) The petals of a red moon flower I tied to a pin and placed on the left side of my head. I wore my usual outfit. Double checking myself I smiled and transported to the ninja academy. As pretty as I looked I didn't want to ruin anything.

* * *

><p>I was their just in time to hear a girl say something about me. Rolling my eyes I slid into my assigned seat and waited till the instructors came into the room. And at this time Gaara slid gracefully next o me folding his arms across his chest and crossing one leg over the other. My face flushed and the temperature soared. Taking a sly glimpse at the clock my eyes nearly popped out of its sockets. We still had 15 minutes to go before the test started. I couldn't do this.<p>

As if sensing my nervousness Gaara glared at me from the corner of his eye.

_Usagi! Do something! Make somebody notice me._

Usagi growled placing her massive paws over her snout. Her fluffy tail briefly touching the ground before swinging in the air again. Just in case you don't know. Usagi. She's a dog demon. A myth often told by the elders but often lacking details because she's a legend from hundreds of years ago. She's kind of like the Nine tailed fox (She growled at this. Those two weren't exactly the sweetest of friends). And if you don't know about the Nine tailed fox, then that's too bad. I'm to nervous to tell you about all of this right now!

"Oi. Hitomi."

A grinning Takashi leaned backwards on his seat and stared at me either not noticing Gaara or pretending not to. Smiling a little I spoke in a voice lower than I usually do.

"Yes Takashi?"

Wrinkling his nose he thrust his fist in my direction, hiding all of his fingers and lifting up his thumb. "Good luck. Although. You probably don't need it. And well I do. So. -" He continued babbling and fifteen minutes later he stopped when our instructors deep voice boomed throughout the room.

Staring at the problems that was given to us. I smirked but felt a little insulted. This was kid problems! Glancing around secretly I noticed a great deal of students were having a hard time from the looks of it. Eh. Oh well.

I had only a few problems left when I saw the kid on the right side of me glance my way and his eyes locked upon my paper. Narrowing my eyes I bared my fangs at him, he looked startled and quickly looked away.

The power of being a monster felt pretty damn good.

"Congratulations. You will not take part in the Survival test to become a Genin."

_The forest! Usagi roared, her snow white belly shaking in anticipation. I cannot wait to be in soil again!_

"Shut up mongrel." I mumbled.

"Who are you talking to Hitomi?" Orochi whispered. Him and Takashi staring at me with a strange look. I giggled and waved it off cursing Usagi to Hell a million times.

_Fuck you cunt. She sneered._

My mouth dropped open in rage. I was to insulted to notice that I wasn't talking mentally anymore.

"Who you calling a cunt you damn flea bag?" I screamed placing my hands on my hips drawing the attention of several other people...including Gaara who seemed to be glaring at me with a confused look.

"Hitomi-kun!" Orochi eyebrows bunched together at my little display. "Who are you talking to?"

_Stupid, baka, ugly little girl!_

Queer. Faggot. Piece of human waste.

One of these days. One of these days soon. I was going to kick Usagi's ass as she kept on saying insults.

_Kick whom? Remind you slut. I am over fifty feet tall. I could crush you with a single paw._

My eye twitched and I took a deep breath shaking my head at my teammates. "Sorry. Flashback. I'm fiiinneee. Promise."

Takashi smirked and wrapped his arm possessively around my waist drawing me to him. His mob of fan girls glared daggers into my skull. I winced.

"Are you sure your fine sweetheart?" He grumbled softly.

"Of course!" I responded brightly taking another glimpse at Gaara who continued staring at me. I noticed pieces of sand surrounding him.

Was it possible Gaara didn't like Takashi arms around me? I smiled at this thought and Takashi right their in front of everyone brought his lips down onto mines hard.

And as he did this I felt sand wrap around my legs. I jerked away. Takashi looked hurt. And the tiniest of smiles touched Gaara's lip.

_Round one. Usagi cackled in laughter her tail wagging faster._

* * *

><p>AN: Gaara is totally off character here. But my story. My Gaara!


End file.
